


Feggan

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little extra from Season 2 Episode 6 "Vampire Weekend".The part we didn't see between the time Castle left Feggan and when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feggan

"Hey Alexis, how are you doing? Everything okay?"

"No dad, it's Paige. I think the punch is spiked and she had too much to drink. I'm afraid something is going to happen to her."

"I'm on my way."

Kate Beckett watched as Castle hurriedly got out of his chair and rushed out of the room. Since no one was around, she gave a small smile at how caring he was when it came to his daughter. She turned back to the files they were looking at, intending to gather them up, when her eyes caught sight of 'Feggan' laying on a pallet of napkins.

"Castle! Wait, you forgot-" But he was already too far gone to hear her.

With a sigh, she gathered up the papers, and the egg, and carried them back to her desk to get started on some of the paperwork she needed to get done. She hoped that Castle would realize he forgot the egg and come back but after an hour, she was done with all the paperwork she needed to do for now and got ready to head home.

Beckett pulled on her jacket and intended to just leave the egg on her desk but as soon as she turned away and took a step toward the elevator, suddenly she was flashing back to her high school years when she too had to do the same project. She could practically hear her old health teacher's raspy voice telling her that it was "egg abuse" to leave it alone.

Ugh, fine. But only because if I leave it here there is a good chance it won't survive the night, not with all the graveyard shift officers goofing around, she thought. Scooping up the egg in her free hand, she headed down the elevator and into the parking lot.

When she got in the car she threw her bag into the passenger seat and after looking around, decided to place the egg in one of the cup holders so it wouldn't roll around while she was driving.

After a relatively short drive back to her apartment, she quickly got out of the car and went up to her apartment, finally starting to realize just how tired she was.

Then she realized she had no egg with her. She swore and considered leaving it in the car but once again that same raspy voice started whispering to her, making her feel guilty about it.

So she drug her tired body back down to the parking lot of her apartment building and retrieved the egg from its spot in her cup holder before going back up to her apartment.

Seeing as she had already eaten at the precinct earlier, all she had to do was take a bath and then she could head to bed for some quality rest.

Carrying the egg with her, she turned on the water for the shower, so that her ancient water heater would have time to actually heat up before she got in it, then set the egg on the stand next to the bath tub.

Beckett gathered up the towels she would need then, seeing that the water was finally heating up, started to strip out of her work clothes but stopped before pulling her shirt over her head as she got an uncomfortable feeling, sort of like the one she got when Castle was staring at her.

She turned around to find that when she had set Feggan down earlier, it was positioned just right so it was as if it was staring at her now as she undressed. Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned the egg around so it was facing the wall.

Yes, it was just an egg. An inanimate, nonliving object but it had a face and it was staring. It was creepy.

Now that the egg was no longer staring at her, the uncomfortable feeling was gone and she took her shower in peace.

Getting to sleep, however, proved to be another problem. This time it wasn't the fact that it was staring at her, it was the fact that her night stand was very unlevel and the egg kept threatening to roll of it, even when she put it on a cushion of napkins.

And there was no way she was putting it on the bed next to her because she was not going to sleep with an egg. Plus, she would probably end up rolling over on it anyway if she did. Same goes for putting it on the floor because despite what most people thought, she wasn't a morning person and would probably end up stepping on it when she got up in the morning.

So it was either fix her table or make something to put the egg in. She chose to make something.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the top off of a never used sugar jar and a bunch of tissues, arranging them into the upside down lid to create a perfect little bed for Feggan.

Satisfied with her work when it didn't slide down the nightstand, she crawled into bed and fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

In the morning, poor little Feggan almost met a horrible fate as Beckett reached out to hit her blaring alarm clock, missing the egg by a mere inch. She climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of life giving coffee then headed back to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. Once she was done, she picked up the egg, and its bed, before heading into the kitchen for her first cup of coffee and toast.

Feggan once again got to ride in the cup holder as she drove to work then he was deposited on her desk as she went to talk to the family about the woman in one of the victim's drawings. And he stayed there as she talked to Esposito, and when the detectives moved to the next room to look at the victim's portfolio.

When she got back to her desk, Castle was there waiting for her.

"Hey, Castle. Alexis okay?"

"She's a smart kid. You took care of Feggan." He held up said egg, smiling.

"Yeah, well, he was easy. He didn't even fuss when I put him to bed." They shared a smile and she could almost picture her old health teacher being proud of her for taking care of it.

Which was a nice sight to see, as her egg from her project back in high school had quite a different fate than Feggan. It wasn't her fault that Madison, who had been her partner for the project, had put the egg in her bag without telling her and it definitely wasn't her fault that her teachers had given her tons of homework so that she had to shove her books forcefully into her bag that day.

She had learned a valuable lesson that day: Raw egg does not come out of backpacks very easily.


End file.
